Taneria
The jewel of the desert, and now the crown of it as well. History After the great city-state of Omnikron fell, the survivors, led by their living queen, travelled to the desert in the east, where they settled in a city they uninventively dubbed New Omnikron, which would grow into the capital of a new kingdom, Taneria. The Tanerians battled the Zhalam Empire, the local desert tribes, and worm charmers for years without any kind of change, until Zhalam was torn down from the inside by the Huxian rebellion. Seeing their chance, Taneria swooped in, grabbing up as much of Zhalam's land as they could. Taneria also changed policy, welcoming all denizens of the desert to their growing empire. When survivors of Zhalam refused to join, the Tanerians adopted a Zhalam trend instead: slavery. Races Taneria is populated primarily by humans of many different ethnic backgrounds, including the original Omnikronians from Powys, enslaved Zhalam survivors, and a slew of other native tribes, including worm charmers. There are also occassional Huxians living within Taneria, but their relationship with the nation is strained since the Tanerians legalized slavery. Due to this strained relationship, it has been encouraged to enslave any Anubites remaining in the desert. Due to their close relationship with Votar many greenskin races, such as half-orcs and goblins, can be found on Tanerian streets as well. Government Taneria is a monarchy, ruled by the Omnikron king or queen. The other desert nations being brought into the newly formed Tanerian Empire fold have been mostly allowed to retain their independent governance, but with Tanerian advisors to help steer them towards central Taneria's best interests. Military The Military of Taneria has become quite diverse. One can see Tanerian spearmen & camelry, Mebeqkkai warriors, Aziri mercenaries, Nihijian riflemen & elephant riders, and mismatched desert tribesmen. Worm charmers also supplement the military, using their great sand worms to tear apart enemy ranks. A specific group of paladins known as the '''Crypt Guard' is responsible for hunting down undead menaces throughout the growing empire, especially adept at killing mummies and ghouls. Additionally, King Titus has commissioned Lord Radu Natur to form a military organization of native magic users, and I guess a magic school as well. He has begun gathering the various magically skilled natives, including worm charmers, genie binders, and sand callers. After returning to Midgard following the realm's reformation, the Tanerian military had added a new force to be reckoned with, soldiers who had gained a transformation following the consumption of flesh from strange bug-like creatures on the world they fled to. They can grow armored exoskeletons, claws, additional limbs, and other, stranger new body parts to make them more dangerous in a fight. Culture Taneria is a melting pot of many different cultures of the great desert. One can walk down the streets of New Omnikron and see descendants of Omnikron, Mebeqkkai warriors, Azirian mercenaries and even a worm charmer or two. Due to the major ideals of these people and growing alliance with the Votaar, a warrior culture with a some-what skewed sense of honor is also growing up within the empire. Along with the military, the new addition of entomorphs has led to a sub-culture related to their kind, as well as some discrimination against those who undergo a transformation. Religion The largest faith among Tanerians is the worship of Sachiel, the Angel of Water, and her subordinate angels. Many other religions are present in the cosmopolitan nation, however. Recently the worship of The Macha has errupted throughout the warriors competing in the arena, and has spread to the growing warrior culture of the Tanerian Empire. Slavery Taking a note from their fallen Zhalamic foes, slavery is legal in Taneria. While initially a chaotic system, slavery is becoming more organized, with exact records on where a slave came from to ensure Tanerian citizens are not being kidnapped off the streets. The practice has quickly helped to make the Tanerian Empire wealthy, though it has middling effects on their relationship with both neighboring nations and the ethnic groups that make up the empire. Blood Sport Blood sport has become very popular in Taneria, from dog fights in rings in slums, to a great arena built just north of New Omnikron. The arena has proved an economic boon to Taneria, with hundreds of pieces of gold being bet on fights daily. Holds New Omnikron is built in east Volcove, from which Tanerian power spreads out. They have moved to claim much of the land once held by Zhalam. Nihij, Mebeqk, and Azir carry Tanerian banners. See also: Locations in Taneria Locations New Omnikron The capital city of Taneria. Sand Hill A village near New Omnikron. Al-Biara A Zhalamic fortress-city recently colonized by Tanerians. Khatan A fortified town close to Azir. Dunia A village west of New Omnikron. Allegiances Taneria is in a three-way economic alliance with Ophelia and the Mage Republic. The kingdom formed a new Tanerian Empire when they convinced the nations of Mebekq, Azir, and Nihij to join with them, and are also in a new alliance with Votar as well as the City-state of Jermenia. Following the return and division of the Orcs, Taneria made a formal alliance with Clan Wardusk. Notable Citizens See also: List of Tanerian Families King Titus Omnikronus The current king of Taneria. King Titus wishes to unite the many people of the desert into one powerful nation. Arim the Slavemaster For the first part of his life, Arim was a trader of the desert, travelling about with several bodyguards, meeting the diverse peoples of the sands and turning a small profit. His profession has changed recently, however. Ever a businessman, Arim was quick to act when the king of Taneria legalized slavery. He gathered men he had met who were experienced in the flesh trade, as well as muscle that had drifted into Taneria, and set up a slave camp north of New Omnikron. This camp turned him a good profit for some time, until it was broken up by a servant of Samba d'Harmonia. Although his remaining stock was taken from him, Arim had made a good enough profit recently that he was able to not only continue his work, but move to a nearby abandoned castle, establishing himself as a minor noble as well. Salumad Salumad is one of the most gifted and experienced worm charmers of the deep sands. He is the king's personal advisor and representative for the worm charmers. Although they are not truly united as any form of organization, as a worm charmer himself Salumad speaks for their common interest. He is currently raising a new primary worm, his great old one having been killed by assassins from Neromoth prior to the city-state's fall. Very recently he has been selected as the pactmate of Jae of Fire. Toadtongue A strange little frog-man who opened a grand arena in New Omnikron just north of the city proper. Despite being a new-comer in the city, Toadtongue already has his hands in many pies. The arena has quickly made him wealthy and attracted many patrons. Category:Nations Category:Taneria